Nintendo Power V211
Nintendo Power Volume 211 was an important issue of Nintendo Power as it was released during the same time of the Wii console's release. It featured a multitude of reviews for Wii titles, as well as strategies for some of the games (as well as strategies for games released on the Nintendo DS such as Yoshi's Island DS and Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin). This article will record what was featured in the issue in order of its appearance. News The news column featured the next big batch of Wii video game titles which included Wii Play, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, Disaster: Day of Crisis, Mario Party 8, Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn (which was just known as Fire Emblem Wii at the time of this magazine's release) and Project H.A.M.M.E.R., which was ultimately cancelled. New information regarding Super Smash Bros. Brawl was also recorded here, which featured news on the return of Fox McCloud as a playable character, as well as some of the new stages revealed in a recently released trailer, plus the first footage of Solid Snake in action. Various other titles were also listed here including Heatseeker for Wii, Konami Classics Series: Arcade Hits, Lost in Blue 2, and Professor Layton and the Curious Village for the Nintendo DS, and random news such as the closure of Clover Studios and a fantastic pre order bonus for Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin. In other news, the Super Smash Bros. Brawl profile of the month was of Pikachu. Preview January '07 The previews this month were for Hotel Dusk: Room 215, Winning Eleven: Pro Evolution Soccer 2007, Star Wars: Lethal Alliance, Inuyasha: Secrets of the Divine Jewel, Meteos: Disney Magic, Super Swing Golf, Spectrobes, and Izuana: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja. The only game here that was for the Wii was Super Swing Golf. Features Special features regarding video games included the likes of WarioWare: Smooth Moves, whose article showcased the various different ways players will hold the Wii Remote, the 31 reasons why the NP staff love the Virtual Console (the list will be featured below), an interview with The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess director Eiji Aonuma, a look back at the original Sonic the Hedgehog in anticipation for the forthcoming rerelease for the GBA, and a preview of Kirby: Squeak Squad and Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Justice for All, both for DS. "31 Reasons Wii Love the Virtual Console" This feature showcased the 31 reasons the NP staff loves the Virtual Console, which basically showed off 31 of the Virtual Console video games, which included, in order (note: it is ordered in alphabetical order and by console): # Baseball - NES #''Donkey Kong'' - NES #''Donkey Kong Jr.'' - NES #''Ice Hockey'' - NES #''The Legend of Zelda'' - NES #''Mario Bros.'' - NES #''Pinball'' - NES #''Soccer'' - NES #''Tennis'' - NES #''Urban Champion'' - NES #''Wario's Woods'' - NES #''Solomon's Key'' - NES #''F-Zero'' - SNES #''SimCity'' - SNES #''Super Mario 64'' - Nintendo 64 #''Sonic the Hedgehog'' - Sega Genesis #''Altered Beast'' - Sega Genesis #''Golden Axe'' - Sega Genesis #''Columns'' - Sega Genesis #''Ecco the Dolphin'' - Sega Genesis #''Gunstar Heroes'' - Sega Genesis #''Space Harrier II'' - Sega Genesis #''ToeJam & Earl'' - Sega Genesis #''Ristar'' - Sega Genesis #''Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine'' - Sega Genesis #''Bomberman '93'' - TurboGrafx-16 #''Bonk's Adventure'' - TurboGrafx-16 #''Dungeon Explorer'' - TurboGrafx-16 #''R-Type'' - TurboGrafx-16 #''Super Star Soldier'' - TurboGrafx-16 #''Victory Run'' - TurboGrafx-16 Strategies The strategies in this issue include hints for The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (Wii version), Excite Truck, Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin, and Yoshi's Island DS, in that order. For Twilight Princess and Yoshi's Island DS, the articles both urged the players to purchase the player's guide which was written by the Nintendo Power staff. For the Yoshi's Island DS strategy, the writer (Drew Williams) listed the top 10 ways to get through the game, which included: #Flutter for your health #Fly Guys must die #A perfect score is in the stars #Hidden Winged Clouds #Try the tongue #Patient pounding #Full of life #Egg preservation #Equal and opposite reactions #Spit takes Reviews There were a variety of reviews in this issue covering plenty of WIi titles. The games included: *''Wii Sports'' - 8 and 8.5 (Andy M. and George S., respectively) *''Splinter Cell: Double Agent'' - 6 (Chris S.) *''Rayman Raving Rabbids'' - 7.5 (Steve T.) *''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' - 9.5 (Chris H.) *''Call of Duty 3'' - 6.5 (Steve T.) *''Super Robot Taisen: Original Generation 2'' - 7 (Steve T.) *''Yoshi's Island DS'' - 8 (Drew W.) *''Madden NFL 07'' - 8.5 (George S.) *''Monster 4X4: World Circuit'' - 6.5 (Scott P.) *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance'' - 8 (George S.) *''Final Fantasy III'' - 8 (Casey L.) *''GT Pro Series'' - 5 (Steve T.) *''Need for Speed: Carbon'' - 7.5 (Pete M.) *''Rampage: Total Destruction'' - 6.5 (Chris H.) *''Red Steel'' - 8 (Chris H.) *''Trauma Center: Second Opinion'' - 8.5 (AndyM.) *''Metal Slug Anthology'' - 8 (Chris H.) *''Bionicle Heroes'' - 5 (Chris S.) *''Bomberman Land Touch!'' - 7 (Chris H.) *''Tony Hawk's Downhill Jam'' - 7.5 (Pete M.) *''The Sims 2 Pets'' - 6.5 (George S.) *''Excite Truck'' - 8.5 (Scott P.) *''Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz'' - 8.5 (Steve T.) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' - 6 (Drew W.) *''Charlotte's Web'' - 6 (Andy M.) *''Sonic the Hedgehog Genesis'' - 6 (Chris H.) *''Yggdra Union'' - 7.5 (Andy M.) *''Spongebob Squarepants: Creature from the Krusty Krab'' - 7 (Chris H.) *''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin'' - 9/10 (Casey L.) *''Tomb Raider: Legend'' - 7.5 (Andy M.) *''The Sims 2 Pets'' - 5.5 (Chris S.) *''Happy Feet'' - 4.5 (Andy M.) Category:Nintendo Power